


Lift Me Up

by lulahbelle



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing Booth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulahbelle/pseuds/lulahbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Esca's crush Marcus mans the kissing booth at Gay Pride he takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [Marcus and Esca meet at a kissing booth. Sparks fly.](http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/752.html?thread=1042672#t1042672) prompt on the kink meme. It doesn't quite fit the prompt. They have met before the booth in this fic. This was my attempt to write something unabashedly sweet for a change although I've been assured it's still quite dark. FAIL AT BEING CUTE.

At the gay bar where Esca worked people looked forward to Pride like it was Christmas. In the months before it it was all anyone talked about, as though the prospect of attending a large gathering activated a hive mind in all the attendees in advance. Esca had little patience for it all. To him Pride was exactly like Christmas, which he also hated, in that it felt more about hype than any genuine feeling. 

He didn't feel the need to show off his sexuality to feel pride in it.  Sicker and sicker of it all as the build up increased, Esca declared he wasn't even going to go to Pride this year.  His colleagues tried to trick him into going by getting him involved in all the fundraising they were planning for the community on the day but it was all rather damned by association with what Esca considered a spectacle and he kept himself well out of it. 

At least he did until one of his most earnest co - workers, Krist, sensing reluctance from him broke off from his speech on the importance of campaigning for marriage equality, with a chastisting list of the people they knew who _were_ going to do their bit for charity. 

Like Marcus, who was taking the time to man one of the first gay kissing booths.

Weirdly when locking lips with the best looking guy he worked with became a possibility Esca found himself suddenly enthusiastic at the thought of charity, community and Gay Pride.

*

Marcus was one of the guys Esca worked with at the bar. Well he had never actually worked with him. So far, no matter how Esca silently hoped, their schedules were quite opposite to one another, in that they always saw one another out back, one heading to work, the other heading home. They would smile at one another, exchange a few words about the bar, what the crowd was like out there, how the shift had gone for them. Or, if they hadn't been working they talked about their day a little.

When not about work Marcus talked about video games and dancing.

Marcus was mellow overall, he said very little and had very little to say - a strong, stoic, listening type of guy, but when he talked about dancing something changed in him. He would tell Esca that he'd gone to practise with more details than he needed, and with real enthusiasm in his voice. Esca would stand there before him entranced, usually lost for at least a few seconds, impressed that someone as physically powerful as Marcus was capable of the grace needed to dance. Aroused. Marcus seriously aroused him.

Esca would usually have to check himself to make sure he hadn't drooled in excitement when he talked to him,and usually as a result found himself uncharacteristically struck dumb. 

Esca was usually such a flirtatious, winning little thing but with Marcus the interaction went the same abortive way each time. Marcus would awkwardly smile as Esca stood staring up at him, his mouth fumbling over words, voice cracking like he was an adolescent.

So their friendship was non existent and his affection thus far unrequited, but Esca wanted Marcus nonetheless and this pre existing want was really stirred up by the prospect of his lips being up for anyone willing to pay charity for them.

Despite his more sane parts Esca began to wonder whether he might be more successful at communicating his passion for Marcus with kisses rather than with words. 

Sane or not the idea stuck in his head. 

In the end he did the only classy thing he could do in the circumstance. He went to Gay Pride, swigged at a bottle of pink alcohol that tasted like candy until he was drunk off his face, bought himself a ticket and joined himself a line.

*

Esca knew he would be cooler and much more attractive if he was drunk. He tried to dress his best. Denims, tight T-shirt because he knew his body wasn't that bad. His hair fell naturally into a quiff. There were a few experiments with a hat belonging to a friend but it was rejected, something he regretted now.

The queue was long, partly for the sake of novelty, it was one of the first gay kissing booths anyplace, but also drawing the people in was the prospect of Marcus' lips. Even sitting down and at a distance he looked strapping and horribly fit.

Esca wanted him and he felt nerves war inside him with drunken straightforwardness. He had a plan, he was going to go up there and give him the best kiss ever and then somehow things would lead from there. He was too drunk and nervous to think further on that.

When Esca got to the front of the line, Marcus' smile had an edge to it, it was a phony, falsely friendly smile that was unprepared to see eyes that knew it's untruth. The awkwardness of his expression made Esca laugh a little. It was as though it was a rerun of their many interactions but Marcus was now playing Esca's role.

Then again anything probably would have made Esca laugh with the amount of booze he'd consumed.

"Esca?"

"Oh Marcus, have you fallen on hard times? Is this how you're affording your rent?"

"It's for good causes, I know Krist told you all about the marriage equality fund, the AIDs hospice..."

Yes Esca thought glazing over, he had, by now, had the list of potential worthy benefitees read out to him so many times by Krist - earnest little part timer that he was, that he probably could have completed the list for Marcus.

"Tell me Esca are _you_ doing anything for charity today?" Marcus asked a little smug.

Marcus was by far the cutest little drum banger that Esca had ever seen in his life, and finally, as usually happened when he was aroused by someone, that which his nerves suppressed usually when around Marcus, he found himself get a bit spiky.

"Ah, so you're not just a kiss whore, you're actually a gay rights activist?"

Punchy, with a smirk Marcus said, "both man. I'm a multitasker."

Esca smiled - He didn't remember communication with Marcus being this snappy and well, nice. Esca usually smothered any charm between them with intimidated verbal incontinence.

"So are you gonna...?"

Esca realised that he was now being asked if he was going to kiss him. That Marcus' mouth was his, that he could smooth his palm tenderly across his jaw if he wanted to.

Yes. Yes. It was really, actually going to fucking happen.

More than this Esca thought it was going to happen exactly as he hoped, that this would be the first step. Esca looked him full in his face, he looked so young and soft looking despite his large square head.

Esca really wanted to fuck him, to have Marcus pull his hair whilst he sank his mouth onto his -

"-Yes I am. Yeah, yeah, I mean I paid my money, be a shame to waste it."

"Well then get a fucking move on dude. Just look at the line of people I have to get through." Marcus said sternly, as if he were impatient, though there were the clear glimmers of amusement playing about the line of his lips. So used to finding him low in energy, this flare of anger from him, even if it was mock, was enough to stir something low in Esca.

He _really_ wanted to fuck him. He wished he'd worn his hat now so that Marcus could put it on his head when he swept him off his feet. Like a gay, bastardised version of that film.

He stepped in closer to Marcus, felt heat and strength radiating from his impressive form, then, sufficiently close to him asked, woozy with alcohol and daring.

"Can I tongue you?"

"I've been saying no."

"Indicating the answer might have been different for me otherwise?"

Marcus smiled shyly at that, as if he didn't know how to take it, then asked.

"What kind of a man with a boyfriend finds himself asking questions like that?"

Marcus gestured, mistakenly, to one of Esca's friends who was watching Esca's escapade from afar, face twitching with anxious amusement.

"Marcus my dear, that's not an answer."

"You've still got a boyfriend."

Esca liked the fact that Marcus sounded slightly put out by that. He also liked the fact that Marcus had evidently noticed him, that he'd been watching him.  
He was so thrilled that he absolutely had to tease him.

"What if he was just a stalker of mine? Could I tongue you then?"

"Do I need to be making a stalker jealous?"

"So let me get this straight you'd let me tongue you if not for the other people in the line and if not for my stalker?"

Marcus smirked at him.

"Cos in that case maybe we should just meet up for the second part of my kiss later? In private."

Esca didn't quite know how he had gone from being entirely unable to speak to the guy to this outrageous flirting but put it down to the fuckton of alcohol.

Sure enough the source of his courage was visible to his attempted conquest.

"You're really not like this at work? How drunk are you man."

"You're really hot. I mean I've always thought it, too afraid to say, and then you're nice too, you seem, nice. Maybe we could meet later, I could get you really drunk too?"

Marcus smiled, still wary. Then he sighed and said again mock exasperated.

"For fuck's sake Esca, just kiss me already."

"On the cheek?"

"If you want man."

"No fucking way, not getting out that easy."

Esca put a hand out for his jaw, then, his heart stacking beats on top of one another aimed his mouth at Marcus'. He smelt so good, his large form such a reassuring presence against Esca, all around him.

It was easier to slide his lower lip between Marcus' lips than it had looked like it would be from the sternly confused line of his mouth the last time he saw his face, which meant Marcus had to have relaxed a little, to have let him in.

He sucked soft and wet on Marcus top lip and gripped harder on his jaw where he held him.

Marcus did not resist, yielding to his touch, pliant, so Esca savoured the feel of that lip between his, three or four times, moaning low with satisfaction at squeezing that soft plumpness. Then, hand straying up from Marcus' jaw, his face buzzy and warm with stubble burn, Esca smoothed his mouth down and pecked light and quick at his bottom lip a few times too.

It was without doubt the best kiss he'd had with a stranger. Done so still and dispassionate that he was able to focus truly on what he was doing. It had a deliberacy that in the context made it intimate.

Esca felt his chest full of gooey warmth as if his body was liquifying so it could slip inside Marcus'. In short in his drunken, fragile state he felt like it had worked out the way he thought it would and Marcus had been won. So he pressed in, wanting to push those lips open against both of his, to snake his tongue inside him, to bring their lower bodies together and rub as he plundered his mouth.

His cock was burning hard for it. So it was frustrating to feel Marcus tense backwards away from him, breaking the kiss.

Shakily Esca reached for his wallet and tried to say.

_"Well that deserves more than I just paid."_

It translated in reality to him shaking and palming a wad of money into Marcus's hands with a cracking whisper of.

"That's erm... you know...for the thing..."

Then when his heart stopped fluttering he said with some unstable calm.

"I'll come back for you later, maybe I can buy you a drink?"

"Whatever dude." Marcus laughed and it wasn't the spiteful laugh of someone who believed themselves to be out of his league like Esca had pessimistically expected. It was someone who didn't believe the affection was in anyway true.

Like he had no idea how long Esca had been pining after him and thought this all just a case of drunken opportunism.

"No I promise, I promise you."

Esca was aware that his voice was a hushing, emphatic whisper, that he was in danger of being heartfelt.

The truth was he felt transported. When he looked into those wary green eyes, everything in him came alive and awake, resistant to being quelled again.

Marcus bought him down to earth with an exasperated laugh.

"You're holding my queue up man."

Trying to scrabble back some ounce of dignity, Esca said, "Oh yeah what am I thinking of." before making a jokey bow before him and turning to spread his arms out to usher the line into Marcus' person. "Germ away."

"Bye Esca."

"Bye. Have fun." Esca made insinuation in the comment and Marcus' face was live with it too when he replied,

"I will. You too."

It made Esca blurt loud and random.

"He's not my boyfriend you know."

Marcus chuckled.

"Esca there are people waiting." No matter what Marcus said, he looked as charmed as charmed could be by the fact that Esca was hanging around still. The feelings between them were so palpably warm.

"I will return." Esca said, and Marcus smiled humouring what he clearly thought was drunken exuberance.

*

Well didn't all that just put all those awkward previous occasions into sharp relief.

*

As the sweltering sun beat down, stinging his unprepared arms. Esca whirled around all the different stalls, weaving liquidly in and out of people with his hips like he was dancing. He finally felt at one with the brightness around him, the jollity, the sheer gayness of it all. The noise, the colours, he really went with it, felt it invade his heart warmly.

Everything about the group of people he was with seemed so perfect too, their camp no longer the slightest bit annoying or grandiose but a delicate political act of defiance to the Man.

All the things going on felt like a celebration they all deserved to him.

*

It didn't last long. He went back to the stall later to find it had closed up and Marcus was nowhere to be seen.

*

He sat there for a bit, looking at the space where the stand once stood, pining. Unwilling to move no matter the crowds feet swarming around his seated form, ignoring entreaties from his friends. Drunk and desolate but also peculiarly hopeful that Marcus would come back to him.

It took until it was dark for him to sight Marcus again. His friend's voice alerted him sometime later that Marcus had gone alone into a tent.

*

The moment Esca saw him all the time spent apart was gone at least to him. He stepped right up and kissed him, a quick locking of mouths. Marcus made a ha sound of shock and amusement.

"You're being really bold, might wanna rethink that."

"Nope. Pride Marcus, pride not shame, I'm here, I'm queer get used to it."

Esca was parodying Krist's drum banging earnestness, but at the same time there was something of what he genuinely began to feel too.

"Oh so you're a gay rights activist and a drunk? How do you manage it?"

"Multitaskin'. Also I'm a genius."

They both laughed light at the replay of the words.

"I've been looking for you, where have you been?" Esca asked and somehow it came out more as a moan than as simple words.

Marcus was shocked by his intensity but clearly not put off by it.

"I, uh, a few of us put on a dancing display, to raise more money. I told you I was a dancer didn't I?"

"Dancing?" Esca quirked an eyebrow, insinuating.

"Yeah."

"Did you get nude?"

"Guess you would've known if you'd come along."

"I didn't know about it."

"I told Krist to tell you."

"Did ya? Well I haven't seen him. I was waiting for you where the kissing booth was."

"Why?"

"Cos I said I would, my word is my bond." Esca said laughing but serious.

"You were so drunk. I thought you were kidding."

"I don't kid much."

The seriousness in his stare was matched by Marcus', but just before the tension got too large Esca said.

"I think you should show me your routine now." Esca made no room for his lust to be misunderstood.

Marcus fumbled over his words, looking mystified by what was coming out of his mouth as he said.

"Yeah? Well I'll certainly show you...something."

They both laughed at this and this rare break in his total cool made Esca's want overflow.

"Can I be perfectly honest?"

"Are you anything but that today? Go on."

"I wanna be your fucktoy."

Marcus wasn't quite impressed and said snippily, "That's romantic."

"Oh you want romance. I can do romance. I can whisper it down your neck inbetween kisses or, I can...sing it to you..."

"Can you sing?"

"No but I'm willing to humiliate myself trying."

"There's really no need for that."

"Thank-you."

Esca said smiling, then staring into Marcus' eyes he reached out to hold his hand. Marcus tugged on it then put his other hand on Esca's arm and leant in experimentally to kiss him, his tongue explicitly entering Esca's mouth in little flicks that Esca met with warmth and wetness.

"Aah, so you actually did wanna tongue me then? I was getting a bit unsure."

"You know dudes hit on me alot, specially today. I'm not into just, fucking people ya know."

Unable to resist Esca said lightly, "You don't like fucking?"

Marcus face fell, he sighed sadly, shaking his head minutely, wearied, then he let go of Esca's hand.

"Jeez why am I even trying to talk to you seriously when you're so drunk? You know what, maybe we'll talk about this sometime when you're more together. Or you know maybe we should just, leave it."

"Marcus I'm sorry."

It stopped him only briefly, but when he looked as though he would turn from him again, Esca stepped forth impetuously and grabbing his hands in his as leverage and planted a lengthy kiss on him. Marcus moved into him, responsive although his face was still not sure.

"I don't do this." He whispered, a parting acknowledgement of lost conviction.

"You don't have to do anything, just stay still and I'll do it." Esca said kissing the words into his throat as promised, then unable to prevent himself, although his sleaziness had not met with Marcus' approval before he said low and hungry, "Come on it's Pride, everyone's fucking."

"Oh that romance again, how could I resist?"

Marcus said this as if disagreeing but did not turn to leave again and when Esca looked him hard in the eyes trying to impress meaning on him he looked back.

"Not like I only wanna do this once. I wanna be with you."

There was little discomfort in making such solid eye contact as he said such serious words and they kept it until Esca was drawn onto him again where he began languidly kissing his mouth.

Voice hot and slow he spilt his mind.

"Marcus look, if you don't leave here right now I'm gonna be forced to give you an apology blowjob."

"Oh so that's why you're so disagreeable and insensitive."

"Yeah it's all about the making up."

Marcus smirked and Esca was pleased with that and kissed him again, rubbing a massaging hand over his cock, his cells lighting up when Marcus moaned deep in his throat.

"Uh fuck."

It was like at the kissing booth, Marcus lax and open as Esca took his moving mouth between his lips and over and against them. They built a rhythm of kissing that waved movement through their whole bodies. Esca's hands roved over Marcus' arse. After a few moments of needling Marcus pulled back abruptly.

"Didn't you offer to suck dick?"

Esca laughed shocked by this display of reckless speech given that it had come so soon after Marcus threatening to call the whole thing off.

"Yeah see I can be rude too." Marcus said to him.

Esca laughed grateful.

"Not rude at all, if you want it I'll get on it at once."

He pulled Marcus' fly open and sank to his knees, stretching an arm between his legs, his hand behind him onto his arse to bring the brace of his pelvis into him. Then he used his free hand to bring Marcus' cock to his mouth.

Aching to really go to town on it, he mouthed over it wet and sloppy for a bit, just waiting for Marcus to grab his head and push into him, used to being subjected to a certain degree of selfishness during the act.

Marcus didn't move. Gasping Esca said up to him.

"You're barely even thrusting...you can..."

"I don't need to."

Marcus said but moved to the request nonetheless, striking some middle ground between their styles and held the side of Esca's face as he pressed his cockhead against the inside of his cheek and softly, gently rubbed it in and out and of his mouth, slick and hard over his wetness.

Esca settled into passivity, resting still, slightly back on his haunches, sucking over Marcus with each movement out, fingers on Marcus' thighs feeling his shuddering, eyes up toward his face seeing his shut eyes and laboured sighs of happiness.

It was minutes of this finely manouevered activity when Esca's suck over Marcus' tip and the shallow stroke against his cheek stuttered, and his fingers slipped over Esca to settle vice tight into his hair, tugging his mouth onto his cock to rest as he drove deep into Esca's mouth and thrust powerfully in and out and down his throat.

Esca choked, his stomach tensing, his hard cock pulsed painful with arousal, then got control of himself and swallowed him, cock pulsing pleasure again and again as he held back and was filled for his pains.

Marcus' hips stuttered back as he realised what he was doing and he used his grip to push Esca off him again. Marcus settled his cock the other side of his head and jerked off, clearly at his end. Esca turned to face his shuffling hands and said.

"Come in my mouth, I wanna taste you."

Marcus stroked his cheek and they locked eyes until the rush of orgasm got too great and he had to grind out his cock under the weight of it, then he aimed, quickly spilling clear onto Esca's tongue. Esca took great glee in swallowing every drop of Marcus that he was given.

As if sensing Esca wouldn't want, or couldn't handle a sensual, slow route to pleasure, as well as clearly horribly nervous about the fact that they could at anytime be caught, Marcus sank to his knees too. There he pushed Esca on his back, and pulling his jeans down his thighs sucked on his cock frantically. Esca was a big fan of this rapid fire, incessant, desperate sort of technique and it took practically no time at all before he came.

Marcus held his mouth over his cock as he did so, then when Esca was done he got to his feet and spat out into a bin stranded inside the tent.

Esca scrabbled to his feet, palming his cock away.

When on their feet they met eyes again and Marcus smiled at Esca, but it seemed as if it was tense in his face somehow.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, why?" Marcus said trying to be casual.

"You look so...I dunno, just, not quite, satisfied ya know, like nearly but not quite."

"What? I'm ok." Marcus said with the same attempt at a smile as before.

Esca felt like taking another risk and asked.

"Do you wanna cuddle?"

"I'm not... Are you being serious?"

"Of course I'm being fucking serious."

That made Marcus' smile so wide.

"Come here." Esca demanded and Marcus did.

Esca was not usually one for cuddles, then again he wasn't usually one for pining either, Marcus it seemed was special, different. He stayed with arms around him, chest against chest, warm, little wanting to disentangle ever again.

Marcus seemed to be of the same essence as he bonelessly said.

"Ugh I gotta go." Without seperating at all to go do so.

"Ok, where?" Esca asked.

They felt so one with one another that Esca half expected Marcus to just drag him along in his arms to where he wanted. Esca was a little disappointed when Marcus pulled off him, but something surged when Marcus was only able to get so far and unable to quite let go of his hand just raised it to his mouth, kissing it before he finished his sentence.

"I gotta go facepaint..."

Esca was sure he hadn't misheard him, but at the same time surely he couldn't have heard him correctly.

"Facepaint?"

"Yeah, for fundraising, ya know kissing booth..... dancing, facepaint. When you think about it it's sort of a natural progression."

Marcus was so tickled by his own mysterious, probably delirious path of logic that he giggled.

Esca laughed too, "Oh obviously," charmed by this beautiful man beyond all belief.

"So, ya wanna, come, sit with me, at the face painting booth? Help out?"

It was impossible that Marcus was nervous about Esca abandoning him given how gorgeous he was, and all the promises Esca had made him, and yet all the same it seemed like he was hesitant to ask.

Esca thought it was appalling that Marcus didn't know how he had him by a leash.

Then he paused, really feeling for himself how entirely Marcus did have him, how at one with Marcus' plan he was, by the sudden want to collect as much money as he could, to be part of the effort, to help Marcus in these things however he could that was filling his soul.

Marcus suspected this was a pause of reluctance and said a little bolshy, as if masking hurt behind the guise of indignance.

"You know the money we earn Esca, it will do alot to help people who really need support."

"No I know. I want to come. I was just, well frankly I was a bit confused by my willingness to help. I'm not like this, you've made a real stranger to myself."

"To think all it took to lead you to charity was cock." Marcus said explosive with laughter.

"If only all charity representatives were as dedicated as you."

They both laughed, Esca an exceptional amount at the fact that Marcus grabbed his wrist tight as if still somehow afraid that he was ever going somewhere without his say so.


End file.
